


Sifting through the ashes

by SnubbingApollo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: Goodnight and Billy decide to take Faraday with them after Rose Creek. Faraday has no idea what to do about this or how he fits into their equation, but he's not going to complain about the company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Cries into my pile of unfinished wips* Some day I'll finish something. Don't hate me.

Goodnight Robicheaux knew the look of a man with no direction. A man who was running with everything he had from everything behind him. If ever he’d seen a man with that look it was Joshua Faraday. He joked and laughed like he didn’t have a care in the world but Goodnight could see the shadows lurking behind his eyes.

“I think we should take Faraday with us,” he said taking a drag of his cigarette before handing it to Billy. The other man turned to look at him curiously but didn’t speak, waiting for an explanation. “I don’t think he has anywhere else to go and you’ve seen him.”

Goodnight knew Billy would know what he meant. The way Faraday had to be the center of the attention all the time. The way he spoke too loud and too fast as if silence terrified him. The way he held people at a distance while clinging to their presence with everything he had, like they’d vanish into smoke at a moment’s notice. Billy nodded, bringing the cigarette to his lips.

“He’s been hurt,” he agreed on his exhale.

“He’s gonna run himself into the ground,” Goodnight said. “We’re splitting up now, Horne already left, Vasquez and Red Harvest are leaving in the morning and Sam’s got his work. I’m telling you, we let that boy ride off on his own he’ll be dead by year’s end.” Billy gave him a smile and Goodnight arched an eyebrow in question.

“You’re a good man, Goodnight Robicheaux,” he said, handing the cigarette back. Goodnight made a face as he took it, shaking his head.

“I just don’t want any more blood on my hands,” he said. Billy scoffed, leaning against his side.

“Alright,” he agreed. “Let’s take him with us. He’ll run if we’re too kind, you know.”

“We’ll just have to be slow. Careful like. Tell him we want the extra money his card tricks’ll bring in. He’ll believe that.”

Billy sighed, his fingers tracing along the back of Goodnight’s hand.

“This is gonna be one hell of a tightrope walk, Goody,” he said.

“You managed it with me,” the other man murmured with a smile.

“You were hurt in a different way than he was. You could still recognize good intentions. That’s a man who’ll bite at any hand that comes near him, gentle or not,” Billy told him. “Before we can be gentle with him, we’ll have to remind him gentleness exists.”

Goodnight ran his fingers through Billy’s hair, mulling that over.

“Do you think it’s a fight we can’t win?” he asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Billy told him. “But it’ll be a fight.” He gave Goodnight a smirk, taking the cigarette back. “Lucky for us fighting is what we’re good at.”

***

Faraday watched Vasquez and Red Harvest ride off the next morning. He’d known it’d happen obviously. They were such a rag tag group that without the fight there was nothing to hold them together. They’d all given each other the usual promises to stay in touch, as though any of them had an address that could receive letters. As if any of them were the letter writing type.

To his surprise Horne had offered up his cabin as a safe house for any of them who needed it or wanted a place to stay. That’d been awful kind of him and Faraday held out a little hope that he’d run into some of them there someday. He sighed shaking his head.

“Just you and me again, friend,” he murmured, stroking Jack’s neck softly. The horse huffed and nuzzled his hand and Faraday smiled. “Eh. We’ll be fine.”

He was just about to hop into the saddle when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to Goodnight and Billy.

“You riding out?” Goodnight asked and Faraday nodded.

“Seems the thing to do,” he said. For a moment he wondered if he should apologize for the way he’d treated Goodnight early on. The incident with the rifle and then later at the range, but he didn’t see what good it would do. “You and Billy on your way too?”

Billy nodded, leaning against the stable door.

“Seems the thing to do,” he said with a smile. Faraday laughed a little, stepping into his stirrup and swinging onto Jack’s back.

“Well, I wish the two of you the best of luck,” he said, tipping his hat.

“Why don’t you come along?” Goodnight asked before he could urge Jack into motion.

“How’s that?” Faraday looked down at him with a confused expression.

“I said why don’t you come along? We wouldn’t mind the company and that poker skill of yours might come in handy.”

Faraday blinked looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Even shares?” he asked. “Split the three ways?”

“That’s the idea,” Billy told him. Faraday paused considering for a moment. He watched them carefully looking for an angle, some hidden motivation. When he couldn’t think of anything he felt a twinge of guilt in his chest.

“Alright,” he said with a shrug and grin. “I’ve got no particular destination and I don’t mind playing tag along.”

Goodnight grinned and even Billy cracked a smile.

“Excellent,” the southerner said clapping his hands together. “Give us a few to get our horses ready.”

“Take your time,” Faraday said, still mildly confused. The way Goodnight and Billy had described their arrangement it didn’t seem like they’d need any extra money or extra company for that matter. He wasn’t sure where hustling poker would fit into that mix. He wouldn’t complain though. It’d be nice to have company a little longer. He’d gotten entirely too attached to the lot of them during this little of adventure. He’d expected to die and hadn’t factored watching them all ride away into his decision making process.

“Ready?” Billy’s voice came from behind from him and Faraday gave him a grin.

“Always am,” he said. The other man scoffed at him but there was something almost fond in it that gave Faraday pause. He hadn’t thought Billy was fond of anyone except Goodnight.

“Well alright then,” Goodnight said, urging his mare forward and out of the stable. Faraday shook his head as he followed. What exactly had he just signed up for?

Apparently, Faraday realized about an hour into their ride he’d signed up for a great deal of whistling. It came in turns. One of the pair would think of a tune and start it and then, after hearing enough to identify it the other would join in. It was almost eerie how in sync the two of them were, how they could harmonize without having to even look at each other.

“Forget fast draw competitions,” Faraday joked. “You took could be traveling musicians.” Goodnight laughed breaking off his rendition of “My Darling Clementine”.

“Does it bother you?” Billy asked, looking over at him. Faraday gave a shrug.

“Nah,” he said. “Just wasn’t expecting it. You two didn’t do that when we were all traveling as a group.”

“We didn’t know you as well then,” Goodnight said by way of explanation. Faraday scoffed.

“If you were trying to hide you’re uh…. Closeness, I’ve got some bad fucking news for you,” he said with a laugh. “You’re terrible at it.”

“Oh?” Billy asked with an arched brow.

“You share cigarettes,” Faraday said with a smirk. “And a flask. And food. And occasionally you sit so damn close to each other it looks like you wish you were sharing a chair. Don’t think I mind, of course. It’s your own business and you seem plenty happy enough. But a lack of harmonized whistling doesn’t cover for all that.”

Goodnight stared at him open mouthed for a moment before laughing.

“You may have a point,” he said. He and Billy shared an amused look and Faraday smiled at the last of the walls obviously came down. Well good. They shouldn’t have to hide around their friends.

“You say all that like it’s obvious,” Billy said. “But you’re the first one to ever notice.” Faraday shrugged.

“Have to be able to read people to play cards,” he said. “See most people, they look at the two of you and assume Goodnight’s in charge and that you follow him around cause you have to or you don’t have anywhere else to go. Reality of it is, you’re in charge and Goodnight follows *you* around cause he’s head over heels in love.” Billy hummed turning to grin at Goodnight.

“This was a good choice,” he said. “I like him.”

“Oh Jesus,” Goodnight muttered. “Now you’ve done it. I’m never gonna get a word in edgewise again.”

“You say that like you did before,” Billy teased. Faraday couldn’t help but grin as he watched the exchange. This could actually work. He could make this work.

The rest of the day’s travel passed quickly and they made camp along a small creek. It was a cool night and Faraday spared a moment to envy the way Goodnight and Billy were snuggled up on the other side of the fire. They murmured to each other occasionally, soft words Faraday couldn’t make out. He leaned back against his saddle and pulled his hat down over his eyes earlier than he usually would hoping to give them some privacy.

He woke suddenly not too much later with a feeling of unease. He sat up fast his gun already in the air before he even registered pulling it, casting his eyes around camp. What he found was Billy trying to wake Goodnight from what was obviously an awful nightmare. He blinked, putting his gun away and watching the men.

“Goody,” Billy murmured softly, stroking the man’s hair. “It’s alright. Wake up, now.” Goodnight made a soft sound of terror, pressing closer to the man but not waking. “Shhh, I’m here. You’re safe.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Faraday asked. Billy shook his head, continuing his murmuring.

“Too many hands will make it worse,” he said. “Goody, it’s alright. Shhh.” All of a sudden the man let out a shaky cry flailing as he struggled to sit up. Somehow Billy managed to avoid his limbs murmuring to the man until he calmed.

“Billy?” he asked. The other man nodded, pressing their cheeks together.

“It was a dream,” he said softly. Goodnight let out a ragged breath, clinging to Billy and struggling to catch his breath.

“Do you have those often?” Faraday asked quietly. Goodnight nodded without looking at him. Faraday bit his lip. He didn’t need to ask if it was the war. He felt like even more of an asshole for the way he’d goaded the man now. “Does anything help?”

“Whiskey,” Goodnight said with a weak chuckle. “And good company.” Billy pulled away from him taking his cigarette case out of his bag. He lit one and handed it to Goodnight who took a long drag.

“Well, I can provide one of those,” Faraday said weakly, tossing the man his flask. Goodnight caught it and gave him a small smile.

“You provide both,” he said. Faraday managed not to wince but it was a near thing. 

“Well, it is nice to be around men who appreciate my charm and wit,” he joked, grinning when they both chuckled. Goodnight passed the cigarette back to Billy again and Faraday arched a brow.

“What’s in those things anyway?” he asked. “And don’t tell me it’s tobacco, I don’t recognize that smell.” Billy smirked at him holding the cigarette out. Faraday eyed it suspiciously for a moment before taking it. There was something licentious about putting it in his mouth. Wrapping his lips around it where both Goodnight’s and Billy’s had been only moments before. It’s sent a shiver of a thrill through him which thankfully was hidden well enough by the shiver that was caused from the smoke itself.

“Je- _sus_!” he choked out with his exhale. His eyes just about rolled back as it hit him. Billy laughed, taking it back.

“It’s opium,” he said.

“Well it oughtta be illegal,” Faraday breathed out. Were his _words_ slurring a bit? “I mean _yikes_.”

“Calms me right down,” Goodnight said with a laugh.

“I’ll fucking bet,” Faraday agreed. “I feel relaxed half to death and I only had one drag.” Billy gave a louder laugh than Faraday had ever heard from him and he grinned.

“Gimme that whiskey back, Goodnight, you don’t need it,” Faraday teased. Goodnight handed the unopened bottle back to Faraday, winking at him.

“Can’t blame a man for trying,” he said.

Faraday shifted, suddenly uncomfortable under all the familiarity.

“Listen,” he said, staring at the bottle. “About what I did back in Rose Creek… baiting you like that in front of everyone. I’m sorry.”

Billy’s brow furrowed in confusion and Faraday felt even guiltier knowing that Goodnight hadn’t even complained about it.

“Don’t worry about it, son,” Goodnight said and Faraday shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t right. I don’t know a damn thing about war. Missed fighting age by a year. Should have kept my mouth shut,” he argued. Goodnight sighed, pulling another drag off the cigarette.

“I’m glad you don’t know, Faraday,” he said. “Let’s just forget about it, alright?”

Faraday bit his lip, but nodded. He felt like that was easier than it should have been, but he didn’t say anything. Reluctantly, he glanced at Billy expecting the man to demand to know what he’d done, but he seemed to consider the matter closed too, running his fingers through Goodnight’s hair and looking into the fire. Faraday looked away, opening the bottle of whiskey and taking a long swallow.


	2. Chapter 2

Faraday had nightmares of his own sometimes. Long drawn out things he could never seem to wake from. Usually, they were about his mother. About watching her wither and die and not being able to do anything as the illness ate her up from the inside. Sometimes they were about the men who came and went from their room. About the things he had to pretend he didn’t hear, didn’t see. About the anger that filled his chest from the way they treated her. He couldn’t do anything about that either.

More recently he’d discovered a new kind. They’d started since about the third day into their work at Rose Creek. The six other men would be sitting around, laughing, drinking, telling stories. At first, nothing seemed out of place, but then something would change. He’d be bleeding or not able to breathe. He’d flail and ask them for help, cling to them, but none of them would react like they couldn’t even see him. Sometimes he was already dead, being picked at by crows or coyotes right next to the campfire while everyone carried on as if there was nothing out of place.

They were only dreams, but they haunted him. He was always more quiet on days right after he’d had one. Withdrawn. So far no one had noticed and he figured he had a better chance of hiding it now that it was just the three of them. It wouldn’t feel right to complain about them. Not knowing what he knew now about Goodnight.

So he stayed quiet. He stared morosely at the Horizon as they traveled and even Jack moved with less enthusiasm, sensing his mood. It wasn’t until dusk was falling that he realized Goodnight and Billy hadn’t whistled all day. He frowned looking over at them and realized that they were both riding closer to him than they usually did and that he’d somehow wormed his way between them over the course of the day. He frowned wondering if he should shift himself out of their way and caught Billy’s eyes.

“There you are,” the other man said, looking at him with concern. Faraday arched a brow.

“I never left,” he said confused. Goodnight shook his head.

“I don’t know where you were all day, son,” he said. “But it wasn’t here.” Faraday winced realizing he’d worried them.

“Sorry,” he said, looking away. “Just distracted, I guess.”

Goodnight and Billy shared a look but they let the matter drop.

“Well, in any case, we should be stopping soon,” Goodnight said. They settled down under a small copse of trees and as soon as the fire was going and they were squared away Faraday pulled out his whiskey. He could feel their eyes on him and he shifted under the judgment. He knew he drank too much, but he’d never get to sleep tonight without it. 

There was an awkward silence around the fire for a while and Faraday felt guilt settle in his chest that he’d managed to ruin the mood so badly. He was about to just go to bed and leave his companions in peace when Goodnight beat him to it.

“Well, I think I’m going to turn in early,” he said. Faraday looked up, watching as he kissed Billy and then retreated from the fire to where they’d laid out their bedrolls.

“Goodnight, Goodnight,” Faraday joked. He’d told the damn joke every night since he’d met the man, and it was so stupid. It should have gotten old by now, but somehow it always drew a soft chuckle out of the older man. Goodnight gave him a wave as he laid down and Faraday gave Billy a questioning look.

“Not going with him?” he asked. Billy shook his head, shifting a bit closer to Faraday.

“I’ll stay up for a while,” he said stoking the fire. Faraday shrugged, taking another swig of his whiskey. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he slept better than he had in years.

***

Faraday shifted in his seat looking at his cards. Billy was sitting next to him, observing, while Goodnight watched from the bar. A player with too many friends spoils the pot. The man across from him threw in his bet, his eyes shifting to Billy again.

“Where’d you find that runt anyway?” he asked, staring openly at this point. Faraday ground his teeth before answering, only just managing to keep his voice friendly and casual.

“Won him in a card game,” he lied easily. “Down in Texas. Asshole was losing so bad he threw his contract with him in the pot, can you believe that?” The other men at the table laughed as Faraday called the bet. He shifted letting his leg brush Billy’s in silent apology and breathed a sigh of relief when the other man nudged him back with his knee. 

Faraday smirked when the round was over and everyone else had laid their cards down. He put down his straight flush to a chorus of groans and laughed as he pulled the pot towards himself.

“Well, I thank you gentlemen for a wonderful evening, but I do believe that’s all I have in me for tonight,” he said coolly, smirking around the table. The man across from him glared.

“Now wait just a minute,” he said. “I’ve got a lot of money in that pot. I expect a chance to win it back.” The other men at the table shifted uncomfortably and Faraday lost his easy smile.

“Well that sort of defeats the purpose of the game, wouldn’t you say?” he asked, meeting the man’s eyes.

“Just let it go, Jack. He won fair and square,” the man to Faraday’s right murmured but Jack didn’t seem to hear him. His hand slammed down on the table and Faraday tensed, but as it turned out he didn’t need to. Billy moved lightening quick, and in the blink of an eye a knife was embedded in the center of the table, inches from Jack’s hand. Faraday let out a slow breath.

“Now gentlemen,” he said. “There’s no need for this to get violent.”

“You think your little chinaman scares me?” Jack demanded and Faraday’s eyes went cold. He lifted his gun up over the table, pointing it at Jack and sliding the hammer back.

“He’s from Korea actually, though I couldn’t tell you where in the world that is,” Faraday said smoothly. “And he ought to scare you quite a bit, cause he scares me and I’m his friend. Now. You happen to share a name with my horse, and I love that horse dearly so I’ll let you walk away, provided you get the hell out of this bar now, and you apologize to my friend here.” Jack glared for a moment, looking back and forth between them.

“Just do what he says, Jack,” one of the other men whispered. Jack glared at Billy, his hands all but shaking in anger.

“Mighty sorry if I offended you,” he grit out, before standing and stomping out of the saloon. Faraday rolled his eyes and relaxed back in his chair.

“Anyone else have a dispute with the way this game ended?” he asked, looking around the table. There were some grumbles but everyone else just shook their heads and left the table. Faraday chuckled, nudging Billy with his shoulder.

“You’re quick with those pig stickers,” he said, organizing the pot.

“I have to be,” Billy responded with a smirk. “Traveling with men like you and Goodnight.” Faraday leaned back putting a hand over his chest with a hurt noise.

“I am insulted, Billy. And after I defended your honor too,” he said. Billy snorted.

“Those games of yours always end that way?” Goodnight asked as he sat in one of the vacated seats. Faraday shrugged.

“Only the ones that go well,” he said. The older man shook his head.

“Can’t believe you were doing this alone for so long,” he said.

“I can take care of myself,” Faraday protested.

“I know you _can_ ,” Goodnight told him smiling a little. “Doesn’t mean you should have to.”

Faraday wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He took a swig of his whiskey as he considered how to respond.

“Well, now I don’t,” he said at length. “Have to, that is.”

“Damn right,” Billy huffed, shifting lower in his chair. Faraday watched him for a moment before clearing his throat. He’d expected that to be shrugged off as a joke. He wasn’t sure what to do with their sincerity.

They had two rooms, one for the lovebirds and one for Faraday and he found that without Billy’s watchful presence he slept poorly. He woke up several times through the night, tossing and turning as he tried to get back to sleep. By the time morning came he felt like shit warmed over. His head and throat ached and his legs felt like water. God, what a time to get sick. He rolled over burying his face in the pillow. Billy and Goodnight had their shooting competition today. He’d been looking forward to watching it but they were supposed to be riding out in the morning. If he wanted to be able to go with them he’d have to sleep off his cold. Luckily, he didn’t have to be at the competition. He’d just stay here in bed and by the time anyone missed him he’d be ready to go.

At least that was the plan. He slept fitfully through the afternoon and every time he woke up he only seemed to feel worse. He was shivering under the threadbare sheets by the time there was a knock on the door. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping whoever it was would just go away.

“Faraday? You alright in there? You missed the show,” Goodnight’s voice came through the door.

“’M alright,” Faraday called, wincing at how shaky his voice sounded. There was the sound of quiet conversation on the other side of the door for a moment before Billy spoke more loudly.

“Faraday, we’re coming in,” he said. Faraday pulled the blankets over his head as they opened the door and took in the scene. The bed shifted as one of them sat on the edge of it and a hand pulled the sheets down to his shoulders. He opened his eyes reluctantly and was met with Billy’s concerned face.

“Jesus you look like shit,” Goodnight murmured.

“I’m alright,” Faraday said shaking his head.

“The hell you are. Billy, you stay with him? I’m going to go get some things from our room. I’ll be back in two shakes.” Billy nodded in acknowledgment of the words, his eyes still focused on Faraday.

“Really, I’m alright,” he said, trying to hide his shivering. “I’ll be ready to leave in the morning.” Billy frowned shaking his head.

“No,” he said firmly. “You need to rest.” The man reached out feeling his forehead and Faraday leaned into the cool touch. “You have a fever.” Faraday winced, looking away.

“Really, I’ll be fine,” he said. “I just need some sleep tonight and then I can go with you.”

“What nonsense is he spouting?” Goodnight asked as he walked back in.

“He says he’ll be ready to leave in the morning,” Billy said, his tone making it clear what he thought about that.

“Bullshit,” Goodnight scoffed and Faraday winced. There was an increase in the weight on his shoulders and Faraday looked up to see that Goodnight had layered two more blankets on him.

“Really, I’ll be fine,” he insisted, words slurring just a bit. “I can go with you.” Billy and Goodnight shared a look.

“What do you mean?” Billy asked running his fingers through Faraday’s hair.

“I’ll be okay to ride whenever you guys want to leave tomorrow. I promise,” he said, then more quietly. “Just don't leave me behind.”

“Leave-?” Goodnight cut himself off, watching Faraday with wide eyes. “What the Hell are you talking about?”

“We’re not going to leave you behind, Faraday,” Billy murmured, his brow furrowed. Faraday made a soft noise.

“I’m sorry I got sick. I swear I felt fine yesterday.”

Goodnight pulled the desk chair over to the bed and took a seat frowning at Faraday.

“It’s not like you did it on purpose,” he said softly.

“But it screws things up,” Faraday groaned. “We’ll have to ride slow and it’ll take longer to get to the next town.” He’d probably use up more of the water than usual too. Jesus Christ. Billy made a soft noise, shifting closer.

“That doesn’t matter,” he said, shaking his head. “And we’re not leaving tomorrow. We’ll stay here until you’re well.” Faraday blinked up at him.

“You don’t have to do that,” he argued. “It… I can be ready to go.” Goodnight sighed, sliding his chair closer to the bed and reaching out.

“You don’t have to,” he said. “We’d never make you ride a horse like this and we sure as Hell ain’t leaving without you. What’s giving you such ideas?”

Faraday shrugged, shifting under the blankets.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything I just… I mean I’m not much use to you like this and I’d understand if you just wanted to go ahead.” The other two men shared another look and Faraday looked away, not wanting to see their expressions.

“It’s okay, Faraday. We don’t mind you being sick and we don’t mind waiting.”

The gambler made a soft sound, pressing further into the blankets and letting his eyes close. Before he fell back under he heard Goodnight’s voice again.

“Just get some sleep, sweetheart.”


End file.
